hypnosis_micfandomcom-20200223-history
Wrap
|image = |Performers = Hifumi Izanami Doppo Kannonzaka |Label = EVIL LINE RECORDS |Release = June 25, 2019 |video = }} (Wrap&Rap ～3分バイブスクッキング～) is a duet between Hifumi Izanami and Doppo Kannonzaka that was released with the limited edition version of the first volume of Hypnosis Mic -Division Rap Battle- side F.P & M manga. Track Info * Lyrics/Composition/Arrangement: CHI-MEY * Vocals: Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka Lyrics |-|English= ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Yes, yes, show! That's right, Salt & Pepper! It's time for the "Vibe Cooking"! Today, as always We're going to teach you the world's best recipes, While cooking to a smooth and spicy beat! My name is D to the O to the PPO, Doppo A.K.A. Assistant Doppo Kannonzaka! And here's our instructor, mic check 1, 2, 3! Chef Hifumi Izanami! ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Ciao~! This is 4, 5, 6 GIGOLO, A.K.A. Hifumi Izanami! Just call me Hifumin~ 'Kay, then! Let's get started! First off's- ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Meat sauce! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Huh? Meat sauce? ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Yup, it's not for pasta! We need the right ingredients Ground meat? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 300 ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Chickpeas? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 200 ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- What's this? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Coriander! ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Garlic? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- One clove ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Feta cheese? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 30 ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Canned tomatoes? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 100 ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Chili pepper? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- ½ slice (Keep on!) ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Consomme powder? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 1 tsp. ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Cumin powder? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- ⅓ tsp. ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Salt and pepper? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- A few dashes (yeah) ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- That's all we need for now! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Yes, yes, show! We're ready to cook! ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Pour some olive oil Straight into the frying pan And put it on low heat! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Next, place the ground meat into the pan and fry it until it forms clusters Then add the chickpeas, salt and pepper And some minced garlic After that, toss in the consomme powder Canned tomatoes and cumin powder Fry them until they turn thick Add minced coriander, and finally Top it off with chili or feta cheese… Let's put it to rap, shall we? ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Wrap & Rap & Wrap & Rap! Girls and boys, let's wrap and rap! So that you'll never feel down so that you'll reach your goals! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap&Rap! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap! Make sure to match the rhythm! Wrap＆Rap! Feeling the flavors seeping down your throat Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap & Rap! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Well, then. What's next, chef? ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Next up's Chili mayo mustard sauce! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Understood! Mayonnaise 4 tbsp, mustard 1 tbsp And some olive oil ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Pour them in the bowl! Then mix them well and you're done! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Men or women, it doesn't matter! Even kids can do this! ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Next up's the topping! ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Purple cabbage? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- ¼ ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Carrots? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- ¼ ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Purple onions? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 1/2 ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Endives? ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- 3-4 leaves ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Alright! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Mince the endives into a paste ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Now let's put it to rap! ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Last up's the tortilla! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Add 260 g fine flour to the bowl And 1 tsp of salt Then add 3 tbsp of shortening And hand-mix the ingredients together ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Pour in 180cc hot water Aand take care not to let the dough turn too sticky ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Let it rest for 15 minutes ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Repeat it ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Divide the dough into 8 balls And roll them into 2-3 mm thick circles ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Make sure to fry them properly~ ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- They turned out great! ---(Hifumi Izanami & Doppo Kannonzaka)--- That's my man for you! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap Dads and moms, come on! Wrap＆Rap! Heat it up in the microwave before enjoying it~ Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap Even if you mess up the rhythm Wrap＆Rap! No cooking tastes good without love~ Wrap＆Rap! Oh! Time's almost up! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap&Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap! Roll up the tortillas! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap! Add as many ingredients as you want~ Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap & Wrap! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap&Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap! If you can't eat them all, Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap! Don't miss our next episode! We'll be waiting~ Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap & Wrap! ---(Doppo Kannonzaka)--- Mmm, it looks great~ ---(Hifumi Izanami)--- Today's recipe was "Ground meat and chickpea burrito"! |-|Romaji= |-|Kanji= Yes Yes Show そう! 塩胡椒! はじまるバイブスクッキング～! 今日も流れる(Foo)フローに(Foo) スパイシーな(Foo)頭脳で(Foo) 最高のお料理を作っちゃおう! (ハハハーッ) 私は、D to the O to the PPO ドッポことアシスタントの「観音坂独歩」です。 (よっ！独歩ちん!) そして先生はこの方 マイクチェック １２３ 伊弉冉一二三先生～! チョリーッス！ GIGOLO ジゴロこと ｢伊弉冉一二三」です。 ひふみんでいーよー。さぁきょうもいってみよう! まずは～ ミートソース! え? ミートソース> あ、パスタじゃない yo(yo) ほいじゃ材料(yo) 合挽き肉300 ひよこ豆200 こりゃなんだ～? コリアンダー にんにく1片 フェッタチーズ30 トマト缶100 赤唐辛子1/2本 Keep on! (Keep on!) コンソメ顆粒 小さじ1 クミンパウダー 小さじ1/3 塩胡椒 少々 yeah 以上が最初の材料 YesYes Show 準備は完了 オリーブオイルを(ah)フライパンに入れちゃって♪ (yeah yeah) 軽く熱します♪ (ah ha) 次合挽き肉を入れちゃって パラパラなるまで炒め ひよこ豆(Foo)、塩胡椒(Foo)、みじん切りの(Foo)にんにくを(Foo)IN! コンソメ顆粒、トマト缶、クミンパウダー投入! 水気がなくなるまで炒め みじん切りのコリアンダー 赤唐辛子やフェッタチーズをトッピング、、、 でラップしておきましょう! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap お嬢ちゃんもお坊ちゃんも Wrap＆Rap So you never 腐らず get da place のはず Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap in Lap Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap リズムに合わせて Wrap＆Rap 美味しさお届けうなる喉仏 Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap in Lap さ～先生次はなんですか？ 行ってみよう! チリマヨマスタードソース (かしこまりましたー！) mayonnaise大4 mustard大1 olive oil適量 ボウルに入れて! チャッチャカ(hey)混ぜれば完成 男性女性(hey)doesn't matter 子どもも(hey)できます さぁ(hey)次は トッピング 紫キャベツ1/4 にんじん1/4 紫たまねぎ1/2 エンダイブ3～4枚 alright 千切り上手にトントン エンダイブは手でちぎる ラップして置いといて 最後は トルティーヤ ボウルに薄力粉260 BP 塩小さじ one♪ ショートニング大さじ3 入れながら手でこねて混ぜろ♪ このFlowなめらかな質感になるまで 少しずつお湯 for you 180cc を足してベトベトにならないように注意 Do it 15分ほど寝かせます uh 差し替えます 丸めた生地は8等分 2～3ミリの円形に伸ばす おいしく焼いてよね 両面 こんがりバッチリ YOU ARE MY MAN! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap お父ちゃんもお母ちゃんも Wrap＆Rap 「後でチンして温めて食べて」 Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap in Lap Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap リズムがずれても Wrap＆Rap 優しさお届けこれまさに惚気 Wrap＆Rap Oh! 時間がないよ! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap&Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap トルティーヤ巻いてや Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap あれもこれも包みあなたのお好み Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap&Wrap＆Rap in Lap Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap&Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap 食べきれないなら Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap 次回もお届け 誓うよ さぁ見とけ! Wrap＆Rap＆Wrap＆Rap&Wrap＆Rap in Lap ん～美味しそう! 今日はひき肉とひよこ豆のブリートでした! Navigation Category: Music Category: Songs